Operation CRYING
by perfectheartcandy
Summary: Critical Revelation Yields Internal Gushiness. Numbuh 3 overhears a vital piece of information regarding Numbuh 4's opinion over her, and becomes devastated. She runs away from the tree house and along the way, she encounters Chad and Ace, and hesitates to trust them or not. Deciding to forget Numbuh 4 for the day, goes with them. Will she develop new feelings? ONESHOT. Post KND


**Hey guys! This is a new story of mine for the show, Codename: K.N.D. This is my first for the show, so I hope I did a pretty good job (: This is how I imagine things to go a few years after the end of the series, so Numbuh 5 is the leader, and they are all around 12 in this. Note that I imagine Wally to be kind of taller now, so whenever there are scenes with Numbuh 3 and 4 keep that in mind!**

**Ok I'll stop talking now! Enjoy my lovelies! (:**

* * *

**Codename: K.N.D.  
Operation C.R.Y.I.N.G.**

**Critical**

**Revelation**

**Yields**

**Internally **

**Nice**

**Gushiness **

…

"I hate her…"

Kuki Sanban, also known as Kid's Next Door Operative Numbuh 3 was walking down the nearby hallway connecting to the lounging quarters of Sector V's tree house, in order to obtain her favorite Rainbow Monkey to join the members, but unfortunately overheard the conversation taking place.

She stopped, lending out an ear to pick up the dialogue.

"…I absolutely _hate_ Kuki…"

The Australian accent rung in her ears, and Kuki began to choke up. "Numbuh 4?" She whimpered, and her knees began to buckle. Tears began to swell in her eyes and she lowered her head, "Wally… hates me?" Kuki covered her eyes, stains forming on the long sleeves of her sweater, and with that, stormed out of the tree house.

…

Wallabee Beatles noticed the tree house suspended a quiet atmosphere, he asked "Hey, has anyone seen Kuki?" as they all continued to watch television.

The other two operatives of Sector V turned to look around for the missing girl, and then focused back on Wally. Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh 5 and leader of the tree house, just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her Rainbow Monkey Munchies.

"Hmmm, strange" Numbuh 4 said as he rubbed his chin.

He shot off his seat and roamed around the tree house, first looking into the kitchen, and then sneaking into the living quarters. He propped open the door to Numbuh 3's room, a peeked inside. Astounded he felt, as he saw an empty room filled with stuffed animals. Numbuh 4 scoffed at all the toys around him, thinking how much more of a girl Numbuh 3 could get. He paused, when upon the floor he saw a lone pocket size Rainbow Monkey. "This is the stupid cruddy gift I gave Kuki for her 11th birthday. She would never leave without this. Something's up." Clenching the stuffed animal in his fist, Numbuh 4 headed out of the tree house to find Numbuh 3.

…

Meanwhile, the day was still bright and sunny while Numbuh 3 walked down the lane, resisting the tears coming from her eyes. She rubbed them with her sweater, again creating darker green stains on the sleeves. "Oh Kuki, look at you. You've always been a crybaby." She sniffled. "It's all Numbuh 4's fault!" and continued to mumble to herself.

"Sanban?" She heard, ringing in her ears. Two figures were walking against her, and stopped to engage in the sobbing girl.

She looked up, rubbing her cloudy eyes to better her vision. "Ace, The Kid? CHAD?!" The tears from her eyes immediately were shaken off, as her expression changed dramatically serious. "Since when did you start hanging out with the Teens, Ace?" Numbuh 3 pointed her finger, which only looked like she was lifting up her sleeve due to her long sleeves.

A slightly lower voice spoke to Numbuh 3, Chad, who was now sixteen at the time ran his fingers through his golden locks. "Hold it, princess. He's not known as 'The Kid' anymore. Ace here is a teen so he doesn't associate himself with the baby names." To Kuki, the football look suited a double crosser to the KND, but today Chad was wearing jeans with his varsity jacket, lacking the eye black and B.R.A. (Battle Ready Armor), which she found kind of attractive. He looked somewhat, normal.

"That's right toots, but I'm riding solo." Ace snapped his fingers to Kuki. He remained the same going into adolescence, gelled hair, vintage jacket, jeans, chucks, and the signature aviator glasses, a look Kuki was very fond of, even why she still thought of him as 'The Kid.' The only deviation was his slight height change and muscular build.

Numbuh 3 scratched the back of her head, and sighed. "So what, are you two like teaming together and coming up with some plot to destroy the Kids Next Door then?" She took a step back for reassurance to either run away or to get ready to fight.

"Ugh, we're just hanging out. You know when you grow up from being such a kid thinking everyone is against you guys, you'll come to realize that people, no matter how old they are hang out together." Chad rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance.

Kuki didn't take the rudeness to heart, knowing that Chad shouldn't be too nice to kids since he's acting as a double agent. "I know that!"

"Prove it," Chad smirked.

Numbuh 3 questioned, "Huh? How?"

Ace came up to Kuki and put his arm around her. "Hang out with us for the day," and he winked.

Numbuh 3 stepped away and looked around in multiple directions. "Oh I don't know, I think Numbuh Fo-" and she stopped, realizing the words she overheard in the hallways of the tree house. A vengeful look was expressed on Numbuh 3's face, and the corners of her mouth rose up a little, forming a slight smile. "It is our day off, and I won't be missed much. Okie dokie then!"

(Later that day)

The afternoon sky was dimming its bright hues of gold to auburn, when it changed to a cool navy and stars began to sparkle, showing the big bright moon where the moon base was clearly visible.

"WOW that was so much fun! I didn't know how COOL rock concerts could be!" Numbuh 3 went on and on rambling about the loud music teens had supposedly succumbed to in their pre-adulthood. The trio attended one, as a way to introduce her into the teen world she would be entering soon.

Both Kuki and Chad were walking home together, side by side. "I've got to admit Sanban, I thought you were just rainbows and unicorns, but it turns out you're pretty cool." He showed a smile towards Numbuh 3.

"Where'd Ace go?" She asked, looking around.

"He told me he was flying out to impress a girl. That guy wasn't much of a group man anyway." Chad explained, and then swiftly put his arm over Numbuh 3's shoulder and got closer to her face. "Why? Are you afraid to be alone with a guy like me?" A suspiciously cheeky smile was expressed towards Kuki.

She leaned backwards, eyes opening wide open in embarrassment and pigment rushing to her cheeks, in which was not that noticeable because of the darkness. "I-I-I- I am not! I- It's not like w-we're on a d-d-date or anything" she stuttered, waving her hands rapidly back and forth.

They stopped, and Chad started leaning in closer to Numbuh 3, practically touching noses with her. "What if I'm calling it one?" and his eyes became very serious, eyebrows burrowing, and face tightening.

"You- You're crazy then. You wouldn't jeopardize your reputation with the Teens, Chad" Numbuh 3 whined.

Chad stepped back and began to laugh hysterically, initiating their walk again. "HA HA HA! You're really not like what you were back then! I've got to give it to you Sanban you're much smarter than you let on" and Numbuh 3 gave him a sinister look, as he was running out of breath to speak that sentence. "I apologize; I was just trying to get your mind off of whatever was making you so sad."

"What?" She asked.

He let out the last of his laughs, holding his stomach and begging for air. Once he stopped, he was able to speak clearly. "E-earlier today you were crying. Ace and I saw you and that's why we approached you."

Numbuh 3's eyebrows lifted and avoided eye contact with Chad. "Oh, that… haha. But why would you do that? Don't you guys hate us kids?" Her still childish voice rose as she spoke.

"I-I don't know." Chad scratched the back of his head. "I mean, you're not one _them_, the ones who think there's always something up going on with us teens or adults. You know it's so annoying when you kids think that we're out to get you all the time, but you, you're pretty cool."

"Oh…Thanks, I guess." She blushed, trying to hide it with her oversized sweater.

Chad stuck his hands in his pocket, and leaned his head downwards and towards the direction away from Kuki. "So uhh…" he looked up, "Why were you upset anyway? Not that I should know or anything."

Numbuh 3's eyes suddenly became very sullen, full of sadness, and she held her arm. "Oh it was just Wally. He told the guys that he _hates _me" adding more emphasis to hate.

"Whoa," he stopped. "That's a little harsh. All this time I thought you two were-"

She stopped, mimicking Chad. "That's what I thought too" she said sadly.

As a silence suspended between the two, Chad was going to lean in to hug Numbuh 3 for comfort. A voice in the distance began to crescendo. "Hey do you hear that?"

The voice became increasingly louder and all of a sudden Chad felt a deep pain in his cheek before thumping to the ground. Numbuh 4 ran up to the two, jumped and succeeded in kicking Chad in the face, knocking him unconscious. He grabbed Numbuh 3's arm and escaped with her.

"Nu-Numbuh 4…" Numbuh 3 said, surprised as they were running, tears accumulating in her eyes. She shook them off immediately after noticing.

"Quick! We have to escape before he wakes up!" He said as he ran in front of her, clutching onto her wrist for dear life.

They ran a fair distance towards the tree house away from Chad, so they slowed their pace, Numbuh 4 unwilling to let go of his grip on Numbuh 3. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She asked, shouting behind him.

"That cruddy double crosser Chad was trying to pull something over you, and you were willing to let him!" He grunted in the thought.

Numbuh 3 pulled her arm away, and stopped, forcing Numbuh 4 to turn around and attempt to take her wrist again, but she pulled away quick enough for him to do so. "Chad's a good guy! If you've forgotten he's still one of us! Him and Ace-"

"ACE? ACE THAT KID? THAT GUY THAT'S ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE A MOVE ON YOU?!" His eyes shot wide open, looking at Kuki in all seriousness. Numbuh 4 clutched the fabric of his sweater over his heart. "I can't- I can't believe you. **You're **the double crosser." And in that moment, Numbuh 3 gasped and began to whimper. Numbuh 4 reached in his pocket, took out an object, and held it in front of her face. "You forgot this. I'm out of here." He dropped it in her hands and turned around, walking away from the operative.

She looked downwards, eyes becoming cloudy and her voice choking. In her palms was a small orange Rainbow Monkey that she received from Numbuh 4 the birthday after Numbuh 1 left the KND. She ran towards Numbuh 4 and shoved it back to him. Her eyes were closed, resisting the tears to flow, and her lip shook. "I-I don't want it. I'm going back to Chad" She said, shaking off all of her sadness.

As she turned around, rage began to engulf in Numbuh 4's veins. He grabbed her arms and forced her to face him directly. "WHAT IS WITH YOU LATELY!? YOU'VE BEEN DOWN AND DEPRESSED AND NOW YOU'RE HANGING OUT WITH THOSE CREEPS!? THEY'RE THE **ENEMY**!?" He raised his arm in the direction where they left Chad.

"I was just hanging out with friends, Wally! You know just because they're teens doesn't mean they're planning to kill me. At LEAST they were there when I was 'depressed'" Numbuh 3 said, shouting close to his face, struggling out of his grip. Finally winning against him, she shot her arms downwards in anger."I APOLOGIZE for having other friends, which I didn't know was such a bad thing. You didn't have to show up, you don't own me."

Numbuh 4 was shaken, that a voice was raised against him. It wasn't in the usual way when Kuki would just complain and cry, or when she would engulf in complete rage, this time was different. It scared him because she sounded as if she didn't want Numbuh 4's help, almost as if she was ready to become a teen herself. He took a few steps towards Kuki, offering a hand to lie on her shoulder, "Uhh Kooks…"

"What?!" She asked, feeling rather annoyed.

"…" He retracted, motioning backwards in surprise. "Who are you? You're not the Kuki I know. Numbuh 3 is always smiling and cheerful. This isn't you."

"Ugh why are you even talking to me?" She flung her arms into the air, making the long sleeves of her sweater flip and flop with the air. "Why do you even care? I- I… thought you hated me." Her voice became softer, filled with sadness as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ground. "That's the reason I left anyway."

Numbuh 4 burrowed his eyebrows and shook his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it Numbuh 3, I don't hate you?"

"LIAR! I HEARD IT ALL! YOU WERE TALKING TO NUMBUH 2 AND 5 ABOUT IT EARLIER TODAY! YOU CLEARLY SAID YOU 'ABSOLUTELY HATE KUKI'" She retaliated, arms motioning in every direction and a raging fire emanating from her eyes, which became cloudy from filling tears.

Eyes shot wide open, realizing the conversation he had earlier must not have been that secretive. Wally slapped his forehead, and slid his hand down his face. "Ahh crud… Kuki, listen to m-"

"Just go away." Numbuh 3 turned around, having crossed her arms and tucked them near her.

"Kooks…" He tried again.

"JUST GO!" she exclaimed, not even looking towards Numbuh 4.

All of a sudden, Numbuh 3 felt surprising warmth embody her, two arms tangled around her body, and the slow rate of breath Numbuh 4 tingled in her ears. He had grabbed her from behind, holding her close to him, causing the rush of blood to her cheeks. "You didn't even hear the whole conversation."

Struggling out of his grip, Numbuh 3 became out of breath and just gave up, releasing all of her tensions. "Numbuh 4…"

He hushed her, "Just listen to me…"

*flashback*

(Wally talking to Kuki) I was in the kitchen getting popcorn for the movie we were going to watch. Numbuh 2 came up to me and asked,

"Hey have you noticed something different in Numbuh 3? Somehow she seems kind of sad these days." He said, pulling out all of the condiments for the snack bomb he was preparing. Spraying cheese and chili onto a hot dog and devouring it within two bites, licking his lips and then his fingers, then proceeding to make more.

All Wally did was shake his head. "Seems fine to me." He expressed a slightly worried look thinking about Kuki, and thought to himself. _Now that Numbuh 2 mentioned it, that's true. I wonder what's up with Kuki._

(Wally talking to Kuki) And then Numbuh 5 showed up…

"What's all the fuss in here? Numbuh 5 needs some Rainbow Monkey Munchies for the movie." With a hand on her hip, looking at both of the boys and walking towards the cabinet of her food preference.

"Oh we were just talking about Numbuh 3 and how Numbuh 4 doesn't notice the change in her behavior even though he's madly in love with her" Numbuh 2 said, smirking and giving a wink towards Numbuh 5. He collected even more food.

The immediate reaction that Wally expressed was a complete and total blush smearing across his face, raised eyebrows, popped eyes, and heat steaming out of his ears. "NO WAY! WHY WOULD I LOVE SOME CRUDDY GIRL?!"

Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, as her back was leaned against the fridge. "Oh come on Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 has known your feelings for Numbuh 3 since we were all like 10 years old."

"N-No W-Way…" Numbuh 4 stuttered, and took a step backwards.

"So do you hate her then?" Numbuh 2 asked. "You always seem to pick a fight with her."

In response to his question Numbuh 4 stepped back, in surprise. _Hate Kuki?_ He sighed, letting his whole body slump over in surrender. "Oh whatever, you guys win. I like Kuki. ALRIGHT? Crud…. I don't think I could ever come to the point in time where _I hate Kuki_."

The two were smiling right at him, giving each other the "I knew it" looks. Numbuh 5 came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "So why don't you tell her then?" She asked, then giggled.

His pupils went everywhere. "I-I've tried before, but it just became crummy and I felt like such a stupid idiot afterwards. Stupid girls. Now she's been all depressed and _I absolutely hate Kuki _when she's like that."

*End Flashback*

Numbuh 3's eyes were wide open, and she felt her heart starting to pound faster, faster, faster. She turned around, still wrapped in Wally's arms. "I-Is that true?" Her violet eyes began to sparkle, which came to a surprise to Numbuh 4.

"Ah crud, don't tell me you're gonna cry. You're such a si-"

"Sissy girl? I know, but you LIKE this sissy girl." Her smile was big and bright, and cheeks rosy pink.

Wally slapped his forehead, and let out a huge sigh, covering his red face as well. "That wasn't really how I planned to confess to you. But Kooks… don't let those crummy guys go near you again. You're mine…." He said, attempting to avoid eye contact with Numbuh 3.

She laid her head gently on his shoulders; she smelled the lingering scent of Numbuh 4's orange hoodie. "Oh Wally, I'm so sorry. It's just that it's our last year in the Kids Next Door. With Numbuh 1 being gone and Numbuh 5 being the oldest and closest to becoming a teen I just feel like we've already lost our friends, our memories. What if we don't even see each other after being… decommissioned?" She swallowed the last part of that question, and tears began to swell in her eyes. "We're just not kids anymore, Wally."

Numbuh 4 took her by the shoulders, and looked straight at her. "We've been through everything together. We battled the Delightful doofuses a bamillion times, fought the Teens and saved the moon base over and over again, turned to citi-zombies together" which caused him to slightly blush in memory of that time, "and even when were decommissioned for that brief moment you were still flirting with me." He released a grin.

She playfully shoved him away. "Hmph!" was all that was released from her, and she crossed her arms.

"Even if I don't remember the KND, our friends, our friendship, this moment, you… I think I would instantly feel the same way after meeting you again…." Numbuh 4 said, embarrassingly. He looked downwards to try to hide his humiliation.

Kuki instantly came up and brushed his cheek with her lips. "You know you're pretty cute when you're jealous." She released a giggle. "I like you too, Wally" she said as her cheeks became redder and redder. She covered her face to hide her shyness as well, only feeling the heat of her face escalate.

"Kuki…" and in that moment, when she turned around, Numbuh 4 grabbed her by the waist and shared a kiss with her, his lips against hers, the blonde strands of his bangs mixing with Numbuh 3's raven strands, their noses slightly brushing up against each other's. A gentle kiss he gave Numbuh 3, one she would love and remember even after having her memory erased. Once they parted he touched noses with her again, and slipped his hand into hers, intertwining fingers. He slyly slipped the pocket size orange Rainbow Monkey in her hand.

"Let's go home, okay?" and he smiled.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I began re-watching Codename: K.N.D. and fell instantly back in love with 3x4 3  
I know, I know this isn't like an "operation" where there is a mission and such, but I wanted to keep it within the theme of KND and I thought the acronym was pretty clever (if I do say so myself)  
**

**It's not _as_ fluid as I wanted it to be, but I still am very happy with the story and how it turned out. I really hope you enjoyed it!  
Comment, critique, and review please (:**

**OH I am also planning to write a (hopefully short) sequel to this oneshot, taking place AFTER Numbuh 3 and 4 (and the rest of the gang as well) are decommissioned. **


End file.
